zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Secrets (Breath of the Wild)
Voici la liste de quelques secrets cachés de Breath of the Wild. Noms des Créatures Divines Les Créatures Divines portent des noms bien précis. Sans trop en dévoiler sur le scénario de Breath of the Wild, la quête principale impose au joueur d’aller rencontrer quatre Créatures Divines. Elles portent chacune un nom : Vah'Ruta, Vah'Naboris, Vah'Rudania et Vah'Medoh. Si ces noms ne semblent avoir aucune signification en apparence, ils font en fait tous référence à d’anciens personnages de la saga Zelda : * Vah'Rudania est un anagramme de Darunia, le chef Goron d’''Ocarina of Time. * Vah'Ruta a été nommée ainsi en homage officiel à la princesse Ruto, (princesse Zora de l'époque d'Ocarina of Time), selon l'une des stelles historiques située dans le domaine Zora. * Vah'Naboris fait cette fois référence à Nabooru, la chef Gerudo issue là encore d’''Ocarina of Time. * Vah'Medoh se réfère à Médolie, qui se dit en japonais Medori (ドリ), une jeune fille qui accompagne brièvement Link dans The Wind Waker. Hommage à Satoru Iwata 180px|left En tant que tout premier jeu d’envergure de la Switch, Breath of the Wild contient une sorte d’hommage caché à Satoru Iwata, ancien président de Nintendo qui avait longtemps travaillé sur la conception de la console à l’époque où elle n’était connue que sous le nom de « projet NX ». Il est en effet possible de trouver un personnage du nom d'Oudeau qui lui ressemble étrangement dans la plaine d'Hyrule, avec sa coupe au bol et ses lunettes, mais ce n’est pas tout. En lui adressant la parole, il se met à parler d’une certaine « Montagne Satori » qui se trouverait à proximité. En escaladant cette montagne, Link pourra notamment trouver une statue étrange qui, si elle est prise en photo avec son appareil, ajoute une entrée à l’encyclopédie du jeu, dans laquelle il est expliquée qu’un ancien sage du nom de Satori vivait sur cette montagne. Il est à noter qu’en japonais, le mot Satori signifie « compréhension », et dérive du verbe « Satoru », prénom populaire au Japon et celui du défunt patron de Nintendo. Hommage à Robin Williams Tout comme pour Satoru Iwata, il est également possible de croiser un personnage du nom de Magnol qui ressemble beaucoup à l'acteur décédé Robin Williams. Link peut le rencontrer à la Montagne de la Mort après le relais du pied de la Montagne. Tenues de Link Classique et Link Noir left|180px Une nouveauté de taille de ce nouveau Zelda est que, comme dans Ocarina of Time, il est possible de changer de tenue pour profiter de différents effets. Mais cette fois, outre le design totalement différent qu’on pourra donner à son Link victime de la mode et la multiplicité des costumes différents, on bénéficiera d’effets beaucoup plus marqués : possibilité d’escalader, de nager ou de courir plus vite, meilleur résistance aux coups, à la chaleur ou au froid, plus d’endurance, etc. Il existe cependant certaines tenues spéciales, dont les conditions d’obtention sont particulières. En effet, il est possible de débloquer la "Tenue des Landes" en terminant chacun des 120 sanctuaires du jeu, et qui donnera à Link un look rappelant son apparence dans les premiers épisodes de la saga dans les années 80 et 90. Plus intriguant encore, il est possible d’obtenir la tunique de Link Noir, le pendant maléfique du héros qu’on affronte notamment dans Ocarina of Time. Pour cela, il faut trouver un vendeur appelé Kilton : ce dernier échangera des morceaux de monstres contre différentes partie de cette tunique spéciale. En achetant toutes les parties de la tunique, Link bénéficiera d’un bonus de vitesse conséquent lorsqu'il la portera la nuit. Langue ancienne La mythologie de l’univers de Zelda est très vaste. Elle ne bénéficie que d’explications assez vagues dans les jeux qui se limitent généralement à la quête d'intérêt. Aussi, les joueurs n’auront pas manqué de remarquer que le jeu regorge d’écritures dans une langue ancienne et qu’on trouve sur les murs, dans les temples et même sur certains personnages et lieux. On pourrait penser que ces écritures sont indéchiffrables et ne signifient rien d’important. Or les fans les plus acharnés sont parvenus à décoder cet alphabet, en se mettant au travail pour traduire autant de messages que possible dans le jeu. Comme attendu, ces textes regorgent de références cachées. Par exemple, en observant à travers les jumelles une balise colorée au loin, il est possible de trouver le texte « It’s dangerous to go alone », référence directe au tout premier opus et à la phrase prononcée par le vieil homme qui remet l’épée à Link. De même, lorsque la carte est mise à jour en haut d’une tour, il est possible de lire les textes « Now loading », ou encore « All your base are », ce qui réfère à un vieux mème qui a animé Internet il y a quelques années. À vrai dire, même la boîte de l’édition collector du jeu contient une référence cachée, puisqu'une fois que le texte s'y trouvant est traduit, il signifie « The Hyrule Fantasy », qui constitue là encore une référence au premier Zelda, dont le nom complet au Japon était « The Hyrule Fantasy : The Legend of Zelda ». Hylien_2_BOTW.jpeg Hylien_BOTW.jpeg Hylien_9_BOTW.jpeg Hylien_8_BOTW.jpeg Hylien_7_BOTW.jpeg Hylien_6_BOTW.jpeg Hylien_5_BOTW.jpeg.jpg Hylien_4_BOTW.jpeg Hylien_3_BOTW.jpeg Cheval de Ganon 180px|left En reprenant une mécanique déjà bien éprouvée dans la saga, celle permetant de monter à cheval afin de se déplacer plus rapidement entre les lieux, Breath of the Wild présente la particularité de pouvoir dompter un cheval sauvage si le joueur montre assez de patience et de détermination. Si Link peut croiser des chevaux sauvages dans presque toutes les régions de la carte et que chacun aura des caractéristiques différentes de son voisin, il en existe un qui est cependant unique : le cheval de Ganon. Car le canasson du pire ennemi se balade lui aussi librement dans le jeu. Il n’est pas facile à trouver mais il est reconnaissable au premier coup d’œil puisqu'il est tout simplement gigantesque. Il est à noter que comme les autres chevaux du jeu, il est possible de le dompter et de le monter mais que cela demande une endurance particulièrement importante afin qu’il accepte enfin d'obéir. Les efforts sont toutefois récompensés puisqu’il a des statistiques tout simplement hors normes. Musique du Temple du Temps L'opus Breath of the Wild multiplie les références aux précédents épisodes de la saga, et tout particulièrement à Ocarina of Time. Certaines d’entre elles sont particulièrement bien cachées, comme celle qui concerne le Temple du Temps et qu’on peut découvrir dès le début du jeu. Si ce temple en ruines est en lui-même une référence directe à celui du jeu de la Nintendo 64 jusque dans son architecture similaire, Nintendo a caché une autre référence beaucoup plus subtile à son propos. On peut en effet entendre un thème musical, très discret et très lent, pendant qu’on se promène à l’intérieur et autour du temple. Il est très facile de ne pas y faire attention, mais une oreille attentive pourra reconnaître quelques notes qui lui seront familières. Il faudra alors accélérer deux fois la musique pour se rendre compte de la supercherie : il s’agit d’une version ralentie du thème du temps qu’on peut entendre dans Ocarina of Time. Rocher du Spectacle 180px|left Le Rocher du Spectacle est un fameux rocher de forme particulière, rappelant vaguement la forme d’une paire de lunettes. Sa première apparition a lieu dans le tout premier The Legend of Zelda sur NES, où se cache un donjon, et se retrouve dans la plupart des épisodes de la saga, jusque dans Breath of the Wild. Dans le dernier épisode, il se trouve donc dans les contrées Gerudos, où il est constitué de deux plateaux, l’un d’eux accueillant la tour à escalader pour obtenir la carte des lieux, et siégeant au fond d’une profonde crevasse. Noms des sanctuaires Les noms des sanctuaires de Breath of the Wild cachent des références. Cet opus est un peu particulier, dans le sens où son scénario s’articule autour d’un nombre très limité de donjons renfermant des objets et au bout desquels Link devra affronter un boss. Comme dans tout open world qui se respecte, l’accent est mis sur l’exploration et sur les sanctuaires que Link pourra découvrir dans l’univers du jeu. Ils sont facultatifs, au nombre de 120 au total. Ils portent tous un nom particulier qui semble inventé mais a bien souvent une signification cachée. Par exemple, le Sanctuaire de Ma'Ohnu, un des premiers croisés dans le jeu, est en réalité un anagramme d’Aonuma, le nom d’un des principaux créateurs de la saga Zelda depuis l’épisode Ocarina of Time. Têtes de mort 180px|left Les têtes de mort sont un élément particulièrement récurrent dans la saga The Legend of Zelda, toujours utilisées pour indiquer un danger. Dans le premier épisode, c’est même un bâtiment entier qui en a la forme puisque le dernier donjon dessine lui-même un crâne. L’iconographie du crâne est revenue souvent dans les épisodes suivants mais l’idée d’un bâtiment ayant cette forme ne fera son retour que dans Breath of the Wild, où ou pourra d’ailleurs en croiser plusieurs dans l’univers du jeu. Comme toujours, les crânes ont pour but d’indiquer un danger particulier, et cette fois il s’agit généralement d’une cachette renfermant des monstres souvent plus forts que la moyenne, mais aussi bien souvent un coffre dont le contenu fait office de récompense appréciable après un rude combat. Sources de la Force et de la Contemplation 210px|left La source de la Force de Breath of the Wild ressemble énormément à la source de la Contemplation. En effet, les deux sources possèdent une statue de la déesse, quatre cascades, un autel avec deux colonnes, deux falaises et deux arbres de part et d'autre de la statue, et tout cela disposé de la même manière dans les deux sources. Les plateformes de la source de la Contemplation sont également présentes dans la source de la Force mais elles sont juste sous l'eau. Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Catégorie:Listes